1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device and an information processing apparatus having the display device, and particularly to a display device having a liquid crystal light valve, and an information processing apparatus employing the display device having the liquid crystal light valve, such as a projection type TV set, a direct view type TV set, a word processor or a computer.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, the display device of such information processing apparatus illuminates a liquid crystal light valve (panel) from the back thereof by a planar fluorescent lamp.
However, as shown in FIG. 11 of the accompanying drawings, a planar fluorescent lamp 1 has a light emission distribution 2 similar to the distribution of diffused light emitted by a complete diffusion surface, and the light from the fluorescent lamp 1 has a large angle of emission and includes many rays of light having a large angle of incidence onto a liquid crystal light valve. The modulating performance of the liquid crystal light valve deteriorates as the angle of incidence of the incident ray of light becomes larger and therefore, when the fluorescent lamp 1 is used, there are created rays of light which are not properly modulated by the liquid crystal light valve, thereby causing a deterioration in the quality of the image produced by the liquid crystal light valve.